Lost Flame
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: Skulduggery runs into a very old friend, who he thought was dead. His relationship with this person is rekindled. But he can't push aside his feelings for his partner Valkyrie Cain. Who will Skulduggery choose? In the Process of Editing.
1. Chapter 1: A Waitress to Remember

**Chapter One: A Waitress to Remember**

Valkyrie collapsed into the nearest chair, wincing. It had been a long night, and she was feeling the effects. Her body was covered with bruises, and she felt shaky.

Skulduggery sat down silently in the chair next to her, and motioned for a waiter.

"What are you doing?" Valkyrie asked.

"I'm getting you a drink Valkyrie."

"Why?"

"You've had a rough night, and you need a pick-me-up. Besides the fact that we need to celebrate."

Valkyrie thought a moment before she said aloud, "Of course. Tonight we triumphed over the bad guys."

Skulduggery nodded, "Exactly."

Valkyrie smiled, as the waiter arrived. She was a large woman that didn't look happy with her lot in life. A permanent scowl lined her face, and she wore a skirt that was far too short for someone of her size. The woman positioned her pencil to her pad of paper, awaiting the couples' order.

"Hi my name is Tina, I'll be your server this evening." She turned to Skulduggery. "What can I get you?"

"Hello Tina it's good to see you again. You can get us two black coffees. One with sugar, lots of sugar, and the other plain. And can we get a plate of your Fettuccine Alfredo pasta please."

She growled at him, "Will there be anything else Detective?"

"No nothing else, thank you."

Tina the waitress stalked away to the kitchens, leaving the two alone.

"You shouldn't rub it in you know." Valkyrie said quietly.

"What shouldn't I rub in?" Skulduggery asked innocently, his empty sockets staring at her.

"You shouldn't be all chummy with her. After all we did recently put her little brother behind bars." Valkyrie sighed impatiently. "She probably is holding a pretty nasty grudge."

"You shouldn't be worried Valkyrie. I've known Tina for years and she wouldn't harm a fly. She's really a nice woman when you get to know her." Skulduggery said taking off his coat, and laying it on the booth seat next to him.

"That doesn't mean she doesn't want to kill you." His partner pointed out.

"You've become paranoid."

"I have not! I'm just cautious."

"No, I take that back. You've become jumpy."

"I am not jumpy!" Valkyrie said defensively her finger itching to summon fire.

Their argument was thankfully interrupted by a very disgruntled Tina. She placed the coffees down on the table and left.

Valkyrie picked up her cup, and drank the warm liquid. She tried to calm down, before she did something drastic. The coffee burned her throat, but she didn't care. It felt good after being outside in the cold air for hours on end.

Skulduggery placed his long skeletal fingers around his own cup, and held it. He seemed to be enjoying the feel.

"Why do you get a drink, if you can't drink it," She asked.

"It feels good, the warmth." Skulduggery said. He almost looked sad, as he traced the brim of his cup. "I can almost taste it. Through the moisture I can summon the beverage and bring it into myself."

"Through water," Valkyrie asked as she took another sip.

"Yes."

"Being an Elemental certainly has it ups." She said, as she chugged the last of her strongly sugared coffee.

Skulduggery remained silent his thoughts remained his own.

Just then Tina came out of the kitchen again. But this time, she had nothing in her hands. And there was a crazy gleam in her eye.

"Skulduggery. . . ." Valkyrie sat up straight, summoning a small flame in her hand under the table.

Skulduggery looked at her and slowly pulled out his revolver, "Valkyrie?"

"I think Tina the waitress is pissed."

Skulduggery cocked his head, his pistol still in his hand. "What makes you say that?"

"She looks crazed." Valkyrie said fingering her flame, as Tina approached.

Tina stood in front of their booth, with a strange smile on her large face. She leaned on the table top, "Do you know what the meaning of pain is Mr. Pleasant?"

Skulduggery brought his gun up and aimed it right between her eyes. "Don't make any sudden movements please."

Valkyrie breathed a heavy sigh. At least they weren't in any infinite danger. At least that's what she thought until the large woman started to laugh loudly.

"You think a gun can stop me?" Tina asked, between her gales of laughter.

Skulduggery smiled back at her, "We're about to find out." He fired two bullets into her skull and kicked her hard with both of his feet sending her flying backward. She hit the opposite table hard, and crumpled to the ground.

Both the Detective and Miss Cain stood directly and walked over to the body. Valkyrie nudged it with the tip of her foot carefully. When she didn't move she looked at Skulduggery anxiously. "I think you killed her."

Tina hand shot up and both Valkyrie and Skulduggery were enveloped with a searing pain. It felt like knives slicing them in countless places, simultaneously.

Tina sat upright blood trickling from her lips as she watched her dirty work. "That's right Mr. Pleasant. Feel pain."

Skulduggery grimaced but didn't make a sound, no doubt trying to figure a way out of this predicament.

Tina smiled and brought her other hand up and held it high. With the motion Valkyrie was lifted into the air, and her pain intensified tenfold. She screamed and writhed in agony, her body starting to bleed now.

She could hear Skulduggery calling her name, but she couldn't answer. She was going to die.

Tina smiled at Skulduggery even wider than she had before. "Now Mr. Pleasant, I'll ask again. Do you know what the meaning of pain is?"

A new voice answered the crazy waitress. "Yes. The meaning of pain is loss."

Tina lost her concentration, and Valkyrie fell to the floor with a sickening thud. Her right leg broken, but she was too delirious with the pain from the thousand cuts to notice.

The person who had spoken was standing not five feet away. She was tall, and thin, her hair a fiery red, that almost hurt to look at. And her eyes were a light green. Currently she had a small smile on her lips.

The last thing Valkyrie saw before she blacked out was the lone figure running towards Tina, a white light dancing from her gloved hands, as she pulled back her fist to strike.


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

**Chapter Two: Meetings**

Valkyrie opened her eyes slowly, not daring to move. She remembered the horrible pain she had felt, and she wasn't keen to feel it again.

She recognized the room instantly**;** she was at Kenspeckle's. Valkyrie tried to ease into a sitting position, but groaned and fell back onto the bed.

"Relax Valkyrie."

Valkyrie couldn't turn her head, but she knew it was her best friend who had spoken. "What happened?"

She could see the living skeleton from the corner of her eye, shift uncomfortably. Something was obviously making him anxious.

"Who saved us?"

"A Sorcerer, by the name of Alanna Memoria."

"Why did she help us?"

"That's a very elaborate story."

"I'm not going anywhere. Who is she?"

Skulduggery pulled his chair closer, so he could look into her eyes. He looked at her and gently took her hand in his.

"What's wrong?" Valkyrie lifted her hand which nearly made her scream because pain shot up her arm. But she continued and placed her hand on his jaw, a look of concern crossing her face.

Skulduggery didn't bother to remove her hand, he merely began his story.

"Remember when we first met how I told you about the war?"

Valkyrie gave a small nod, to say that she did remember.

"I told you the story of how I died, how everything was taking away from me." Skulduggery didn't wait before he continued. From the tone of his voice Valkyrie could tell he had suffered.

"Nefarian Serpine killed my wife and child, and then in turn killed me."

"But you came back," Valkyrie interjected softly.

"Yes I came back," Skulduggery agreed. "But in the end Nefarian won."

Valkyrie had never heard him admit defeat before and it was scaring her.

"Serpine is dead. He's not coming back. We nailed that bastard with the Scepter of the Ancients." She was getting confused now. What did any of this have to do with the woman who had saved them?

"I know he's dead Valkyrie. And he most certainly_** is not**_ coming back. That wasn't the purpose of this story." Skulduggery said his voice rising a little with emotion.

"Then what is this story about?"

"My. . . . ." He began but stopped, if he had had eyes he would have been crying.

"Your what," Valkyrie asked gently.

"My wife," Skulduggery finally whispered.

Valkyrie was taken aback. "I thought she was dead."

"I thought that myself. . . . . . Until now."

"Your wife is alive?"

"Yes."

"Was she?" Valkyrie began, her heart pumping faster than before; anticipation gripped her stomach and shook it to the point of sickness. Skulduggery answered her question with a small sigh.

"Yes. She was the one who saved us in the restaurant. If she hadn't come when she did, you would be dead."

"I'm sure you would have found a way to save her Skulduggery. You always were one to improvise." Skulduggery's head snapped to the new voice. The figure walked over to the other side of the bed, and looked down at the wounded girl.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, her voice hinted subtly by a European accent. Long red hair hung down her delicate shoulders, in a wavy disarray, reminding Valkyrie of the Ariel, the Little Mermaid; one of her childhood heroes.

"I've felt better," Valkyrie replied trying not to stare at the beautiful woman.

The female mage chuckled. "Well you gave the doctor and Skulduggery a good scare. It was nearly impossible to do my work properly with them standing over me questioning my every move."

"You healed me?"

"I was a healer by trade before the war, and Kenspeckle would have healed you, but it was an older type of Magie Neagra, so he was somewhat lost."

"Maggie Negro what," Valkyrie asked lifting an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry I slipped again didn't I? It's Mag-ray Knee-gray; or in English, Dark Magic."

"What language is that?" Valkyrie asked interested. She could swear she had heard it before.

"Romanian; I was born in Tulcea but grew up in Bucharest. When I was eighteen I came to America and met Skulduggery. He taught me almost everything I know." Alanna smiled over at him, her teeth perfectly straight.

Skulduggery nodded once to acknowledge the comment.

Just then another woman joined them. She was tall, and looked like she was in her early twenties. She wore knee high black boots, and a neon green and black top hat. It was clear that she loved bright neon colors, for her entire wardrobe was made up with them. She wore a halter top with the words, (I'M NOT INSANE YOUR JUST NORMAL!) written all across the chest and she wore short shorts. Valkyrie smiled; she liked this newcomer already.

"Lann we got company!" She said happily clapping her hands together twice, a look of complete bliss covering her pretty face.

Alanna stood up straight her eyes flashing dangerously, "Company? I killed the waitress hours ago Luny."

"Not the waitress," the woman explained impatiently. "Just a butt load of hollow man; I'd estimate bout thirty. I thought you might want to join in the fun?"

Alanna smiled, and the mage named Luny smiled back evilly. "We'll be back Skulduggery," she gestured with her hand, in parting, "Valkyrie."

They left the room, and Skulduggery shook his head sighing. "They haven't changed."

* * *

To those of you who have read this before, I'm going back and correcting my errors as well as adding more information where it is lacking. And for you newcomers I hope you are enjoying this. -Lyn.


	3. Chapter 3: A Dream, But Not A Dream

**Chapter Three: A Dream, but Not a Dream**

Valkyrie knew she was asleep, but this felt like more than a dream somehow, and she knew without a doubt that it was real.

She watched as Skulduggery walked away from her room, towards a small living room. He entered, and sat down across from the red headed mage Alanna Memoria.

"Did Kenspeckle finally kick you out?" She asked him with a amused smile.

"Yes actually. He still thinks it's my fault Valkyrie got hurt. And truthfully for once I don't blame him." Skulduggery said unwrapping his scarf from around his neck and folding it with care. "She tried to warn me about Tina and I didn't listen. I just thought she was becoming paranoid."

Alanna chuckled, before she grew serious and studied the Skeleton. "You truly care about Miss Cain." Alanna stated it. It wasn't a question.

Skulduggery nodded once, and laid his folded scarf next to him on the couch. To Valkyrie's dismay he seemed adamant to change the subject. And he found the perfect topic to discuss.

"So do you have something you want to say Alanna? I mean by way of an explanation for all these years?"

Alanna's smile faded, "You never waste any time. Why would that change now, even in death?"

Skulduggery remained silent, his skeletal face passive and waited patiently for her to clarify.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence she began, "I was imprisoned, Skulduggery."

"Where," he asked.

"A facility underwater," she said quietly. "The war may have been over above ground years ago, but those of us who were taken prisoners of war in the beginning were still paying the price up until a couple of years ago."

"But you died." Skulduggery said quietly, his head shaking slightly.

Alanna stood from her own chair and knelt in front of him, gently placing her hands on either side of his skull.

"That's what they wanted you to believe my sweet."

"I saw you and Celina, in agony. I watched as you were tortured and then killed." Skulduggery's voice cracked, at the memory. He stared at her, his empty sockets boring into the woman who had long ago been his wife, and best friend. Wishing he could take back time, and fix everything that had happened.

Alanna leaned in and hugged him, tenderly wrapping her thin arms around his body made of bones.

"I heard you cry for us; Celina and me, and I saw your anguish." She let go of him so she could see his face. "They did torture us, but our murder was an illusion. Merely a vision they wanted you to see to make you lose hope, and give up information that could be detrimental to the resistance."

Skulduggery scoffed, "I guess I did loose something when they took you away from me; my humanity. When I broke out of that prison, I killed everyone in my path. I had lost everything I ever cared about. All I wanted was revenge." He held her hand, in his own, sighing at the contact and calming down slightly.

"I've missed that," He whispered quietly tracing the patterns on her palm.

Alanna smiled at him, "I have too."

Skulduggery was still for a moment before he asked another pressing question, "What about Celina?"

Alanna shook her head, "She's. . . Gone Skulduggery. The years of torture, were too much for her. I tried to protect her from most of it, but she was already sick."

Skulduggery bowed his head, a dry sob escaping him. He stopped tracing her hand, and just held it.

"I held her in my arms, trying to comfort her in her last hours." Alanna explained, tears falling from her eyes. "I tried to heal her but I was too weak, and she wouldn't let me transfer my power. She was so stubborn; like you. Saying that I needed to live, to continue to fight." Alanna cried steadily now, her beautiful green eyes misty with the ghost of her past. "They had . . . they had, stabbed her multiple times with a Tramiquian blade, trying to get me to tell them about the raiding areas."

Skulduggery flinched, at the word Tramiquian. Valkyrie had no idea what a Tramiquian blade, but it must've been really bad.

"Our sweet little flame." Skulduggery brought Alanna back into another hug. "She wouldn't have wanted it any other way Alanna." Alanna cried into Skulduggery jacket shoulder, clinging to him for consolation.

Valkyrie watched them wishing she could comfort them; but she knew nothing she could say could right this wrong. Celina Pleasant had once been a teenager like her. She had had a life, and a family. But now she was dead. The thought made her heart ache.

Valkyrie didn't know when she had started to cry, but she could feel that her cheeks were wet now. Her thoughts were depressed. All she could think was, that Skulduggery Pleasant the great Skeleton Detective, was a father.

* * *

Still making corrections as I go. Wow, I really am careless, aren't I? You guys are saints to put up with me. Thank you. ^_^ -Lyn


	4. Chapter 4: The Jealousy Begins

**Chapter Four: The Jealousy Begins**

Valkyrie sat down painfully; her little excursion was costing her more than she was willing to pay.

It had been two days since she had overheard the conversation between Skulduggery and Alanna. She still found herself crying at random intervals; thinking about the little girl that had died so painfully. And she would picture what the three of them must have been like, as a family. She imagined a small girl, of around seven or eight, with long red hair like her mothers'; and Skulduggerys' eager, yet stubborn attitude.

"You really are Skulduggerys' sidekick."

Valkyrie looked up her thoughts abandoned and saw the mage who had been referred to as Luny. She wore a new shirt today, with a large smiley face that was missing some of it teeth. Today her neon top hat was missing. Displaying a messy mane of hair, that was cut unevenly and dyed several different colors. She looked extremely amused by something.

"Why do you say that?" Valkyrie asked.

"You are seriously wounded, to the point where you almost die, and two days later, you're walking around." She explained look impressed. "There are only a few people I know that would pull a stunt like that. And they are all crazy."

Valkyrie didn't reply. She had been called many things in the past but never crazy. She didn't quite know how to respond.

Luny read her look and began laughing. "You should take that as a compliment Cain because I am at the point of madness." She said her eyes widening.

Valkyrie laughed with her. "So you consider Skulduggery crazy?"

Luny paused for a moment thinking about the question before she answered, saying nothing more than. "Nah."

"No I am not insane." Skulduggery agreed entering the living room.

"It explains why you're so uptight." Luny said blowing a raspberry at him and winking at Valkyrie, which made the young sorceress snicker uncontrollably.

"Please you two don't fight?" Alanna said joining them, and walking over to Skulduggery. "Now is not the time or the place for it."

"We weren't fighting Lann." Luny assured her. "It was merely playful bantering. Right Skully?" She said turning to Skulduggery with a toothy grin.

Skulduggery gave her one of his famous stares, and cocked his head slightly to the side.

"I wasn't bantering; I was agreeing with you that I am not crazy."

Luny nodded in agreement. "You are many things bro. But one thing you are not is, crazed."

Valkyrie noticed that when Luny said the word bro, Skulduggery visibly flinched. And then it hit her.

"You two are siblings?"

Luny smiled at her, "Yep. Skully here is my twin."

Valkyrie turned to the Skeleton, "You never told me you had a twin."

"You never asked." He said smoothly, turning away from her, and grabbing one of the many books, from the shelf nearest to him.

"He wouldn't tell you about me on purpose." Luny said sitting down next to Valkyrie with a flourish. "I'm too strange for him to comprehend."

"You are not that hard to understand Luna. Just think of the most random thing, and you'll do it." Skulduggery replied as he found the book he wanted. He flicked open to the index and browsed over the chapter titles.

"Don't be formal on my account Skully. Luny is just fine by me." Luny said, smirking.

"Luna Bird." Valkyrie said, letting the name run over her tongue. "I like Luny better than Luna."

"That makes two of us." Luny said, crossing her legs.

Alanna was reading over Skulduggerys shoulder and look somewhat worried. Her brow was furrowed, and her hand gently brushing Skullduggery's back. This made Valkyries' stomach clench so violently that she felt like throwing up.

"You okay Cain?" Luny asked looking at her stomach. "Sounds like you got a whole army in there."

"I'm fine." Valkyrie lied. In truth she wasn't fine. She was feeling a weird emotion she couldn't define, and it was making her body sick.

Alanna sighed, as she finished reading. Skulduggery finished moments after her, and closed the book.

"What do want to do?" Alanna asked him, her voice barely above a whisper.

"What I do best." He said smiling at her. "It could be what we're looking for."

"What are you two love birds talking about?" Luny asked as she began to snap her fingers to a tune only she could hear.

Valkyries' stomach shuddered again. _What the hell?_

"A new case." Skulduggery replied, as he and Alanna headed for the door.

"What happened?" Valkyrie asked.

"An old friend was murdered early this morning. And we owe it him, to find his killer." Skulduggery answered.

That was enough information for Valkyrie. She stood up quickly and fell almost immediately crying out as she did.

"Slow down girl." Luny warned her, as she helped her up.

"But I have to go." She said, hobbling over to the doorway where the two older mages had stopped.

Skulduggery looked at her, "You are in no condition to leave this house Valkyrie. Kenspeckle would kill me if I brought you back to him this soon with an injury."

"You can't do this on your own." Valkyrie objected.

"Your confidence in me is astounding." Skulduggery said shaking his head.

"Valkyrie I will make sure no harms come to him." Alanna promised, patting her on the shoulder gently. "I know you wish to help, but you would only get hurt in the state that you are in."

"If it the murder victim was a friend of yours I want to help you find his killer." Valkyrie said stubbornly.

"Tomorrow if you still wish to help, you can come with us." Alanna bargained. "We will share all the information we receive when we return."

Valkyrie glared at her, feeling a strange loathing bubbling up in her chest. And she suddenly defined the emotion. She was jealous.

"Fine." She mumbled hobbling back to the couch. "But I'm coming tomorrow."

Skulduggery and Alanna Memoria left, leaving the two girls alone.

"Don't be too pissed Cainey." Luny said still snapping her fingers. "You and I will have more fun than they will."

"I hate this." Valkyrie said slouching back on the couch. "He needs my help."

"Let's play Roulette!" Luny said suddenly jumping off the couch and wiggling madly.

"What's Roulette?" Valkyrie asked cautiously.

"You know Russian Roulette?"

"Yeah."

"It's like that except it's with magic!" Luny said jumping up and down with excitement. "You throw some type of magic at me, and I pray I can block it. It will enhance you magic skills."

"Let's go." Valkyrie said standing up once more, a smile playing on her lips. She would be ready to go by tomorrow. And she would show Skulduggery that she was more capable than that goody-two- shoes Alanna.

"YAY!" Luny said shaking with anticipation. "Start when eva you are ready!"

Valkyrie concentrated all her energy and threw a large fire ball at her. Luny didn't move, she merely caught the flame in her hand and smiled.

"Again."

* * *

Alanna smiled as they drove away in the Bentley.

"She reminds me of Celina." She said quietly.

"I know." Skulduggery said, his eyes never leaving the road ahead of them. "That's why I love her."

Alanna leaned over and kissed the place where his cheek would've been. "That's why we have to find this murder?"

"Yes. Ghastly says the psychopath left a note. 'One down three to go. Last of all Valkyrie Cain.'" Skulduggery quoted in disgust.

"Villains used to have imagination. Now it's all the same." Alanna said, smirking.

"No you're just more tuned into the world." Skulduggery replied reaching one of his hands up to ruffle her hair.

They were silent for a while before Skulduggery said quietly. "I can't lose her, Alanna."

"You won't." She promised him. "I won't let you lose another daughter. "

Skulduggery didn't say anything else. Though he wasn't sure he thought of her as a daughter.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update! And I would like to say thank you all for being so good about it. :) Thank you for all the reviews and favs also! **

**Please tell me what you think. XD **


	5. Chapter 5 Complications

**Chapter Five: Complications**

Valkyrie gave a loud battle cry as she threw yet another fireball at Luny, and she caught it with ease. The young mage collapsed on the couch exhausted. It had been almost an hour, and she hadn't even singed a hair on Luny Birds head.

"You block everything!" She gasped in frustration.

Luny smiled as she sat down next to her new friend. "Don't take it too hard Cainy. I'm just more experienced, that's all."

"That makes me feel loads better." Valkyrie said rolling her eyes.

"Well I was a General, so it should make you feel peachy." Luny said her smile growing even larger. "I felt your power with each attack, and it was impressive."

"You were a General?" Valkyrie asked, interested.

"Yep," She replied. "It's where I got my nickname."

Luny crossed her legs, and ran her long fingers through her hair. _They really are siblings. _Valkyrie thought. _She has his long fingers. _

"I miss it." Luny said suddenly.

"Miss what?"

"I miss going out on night raids, with Lann and Skully." She said frowning. "We used to have a riot."

Valkyrie could see that Luny was getting depressed by the memory, so she asked, "How did you get your nickname?"

Luny's smile returned immediately,

"I used to go on suicide missions and by my insane skills, and pure dumb luck, I always came back untouched."

She twiddled her thumbs and continued, "In the beginning they called me by my real name; Luna. And then they decided to call me Luna the Insane. But then it changed because Skully constantly called me a loony. And eventually they changed that to Luny Bird the Crazed; and it just stuck."

"You have a unique chosen name Luny." Valkyrie complimented her, patting her arm.

"Thanks Cainy!" Luny said wiggling happily from side to side. "You do too."

Valkyrie blushed slightly and hoped that her companion wouldn't notice. But Luny was thinking of other things.

"So how did you get your name?"

"I had to choose it quickly." Valkyrie admitted. "Skulduggery was in trouble, and China Sorrows wouldn't let me leave. She was using my given name against me, so I chose to pick my name. Valkyrie Cain was satisfying to me, and it took care of China."

"You just doubled your crazy appeal Cainy!" Luny squealed hugging the surprised youth.

"Can't breathe," Valkyrie groaned trying to pull away from the bone crushing hug. "OWWWW! LUNY!"

Luny laughing let go, "I love you so much!"

"Why did you hug me?" Valkyrie asked rubbing her sore body painfully.

"I hate China Sorrows, and for an absolute newbie to diss her so openly is like getting a Christmas present! I love you!" She hugged her again, but gently this time. And Valkyrie hugged her back, shaking her head.

"I guess you and Skulduggery agree on some things. He hates China as well."

"He'd be stupid not to." Luny said seriously. "She was under Mevolent in the war, one of his most trusted followers."

Luny snorted and rolled her eyes, "And I don't care what she claims; once a dark mage, always a dark mage. You can't change so completely in so little time, it stands against all reason. If China Sorrows isn't a dark mage anymore, than I'm a Fairy Princess!"

"You just reminded me of Skulduggery." Valkyrie said smiling at Luny with a new gleam in her eyes. "You two are twins alright."

Luny made a face, "I better quiet than. I don't want to be a boring ole skeleton. Yuck!"

Valkyrie laughed, and stood up from the comfortable couch.

"You ready to continue Luny Bird the Insane?" She asked bowing deeply.

"Sure Cainy! If you think you're up to it?" She replied lifting an eyebrow questioningly.

Valkyrie nodded, and her fingers twitched with anticipation, she was more than ready. She felt the energy flowing all around her and she called to it, summoning it with all of her will power. And she was rewarded when she felt a small light kindle in her outstretched palm.

She smiled at Luny and was about to throw it at her when the door burst open and Ghastly Bespoke came running in.

"We've got to go!" He shouted grabbing Valkyrie's arm and pulling her towards the back door at the other side of the house.

"What's going on?" Valkyrie asked stunned.

"Necromancer. . . . . . Unstoppable." He muttered, continuing to drag her to the door. Valkyrie looked back to see Luny following nonchalantly, whistling to herself again, like nothing out of the normal was happening.

_Necromancer? Who could it be? _Valkyrie wondered, as they exited the warm house and entered the crisp cool autumn afternoon. _Does this have anything to do with the case Skulduggery and Alanna just picked up? _Is Skulduggery-

She was stopped mid thought when she saw what stood in front of them. Her stomach churned at the sight, and she found herself asking the question that always nagged at her. _Why?_

_

* * *

_

Skulduggery fired his revolver again hitting the target right where its heart should have been. He reloaded it quickly and readied himself for another attack. But the thing didn't move. It was dead.

"Alanna are you alright?" He called to the other side of the parking lot, where she had been fighting herself.

"I'm alright." She called back, appearing with a severed head in her delicate hands.

"New trophy?" He asked eyeing it cautiously.

She ignored his comment and held it up so he could see it clearly. "Look at this Skulduggery. Look at the head."

"What about it?"

"It's a hollow man head." She replied, shaking the head back and forth.

"So it is. But why is this important Alanna?"

"A Necromancer killed Jacobs; and only a Necromancer can summon hollow men." She reasoned quietly. "There is most definitely a connection."

"Indeed." Skulduggery agreed replacing his trusty gun back into its harness. "I think it's time we got back to the house. I've got a bad feeling. I think this was a distraction, to lure us away from Valkyrie." He finished looking at Alanna, who nodded.

Without another word they pushed off from the ground manipulating the air around them, and were flying to the Bentley, hoping that Skulduggery was wrong.


	6. Chapter 6: Celina Pleasant

**Chapter Six: Celina Pleasant**

"_Two hearts fill my heart. _

_Four hands grab onto mine. _

_Two mouths kiss my cheek and tell me they love me. _

_Four eager eyes watch me anxiously to see what I will do. _

_Two voices sing with me in the darkest of the nights. _

_Two beings give me compassion when I have to make the hard choice. _

_But only one stays. Only one lives. _

_Now there is only one heart to fill my heart, one mouth to kiss my cheek. _

_Two hands to grab mine; one voice to sing in the darkest of nights. _

_One being to give me her compassion, instead of two. _

_Only one person to protect. _

_One person to love. _

_Only one."_

_

* * *

_

"Damn," Valkyrie cursed under her breath as she took in the sight in front of them.

Luny who had been whistling stopped instantly when she saw the figure ahead of them. "Who are you Necroman?" Luny asked looking at her closely.

The figure chuckled, "I doubt you would remember me Luna. Most people seem to have forgotten me."

"What do you want?" Valkyrie asked briskly.

The figure who was undoubtedly female, laughed. "You truly are The Skeleton Detective's lackey aren't you? Always asking questions, and trying to figure out answers."

Valkyrie glared at her, and had to fight to control herself. If she had wanted to, she could blast this necro-crazed chick into the next century, but for now she would wait.

"At least I don't wear creepy cloaks," She retorted, smirking in the necromancer's direction.

Summoning shadows around her Valkyrie continued, "Besides you aren't the only one who knows dark magic."

Luny grinned widely. "You didn't tell me you were a Necro and an Elemental! That's freakin' wicked Cainy!"

The other sorcerer also summoned shadows around her. It would have been a terrifying sight, had her voice not cracked when she cleared her throat and said, "You would choose her, over me Luna?" She asked, pulling down her hood.

Both Ghastly and Luny gasped as she did. Valkyrie didn't understand why. She looked like an average girl of about fifteen. Her hair the color of ravens wings, and her eyes were a stunning light green. She had a long scar running down the length of her face from her right eyebrow to her jaw.

"Starchild. .?" Luny called, her eyes softening.

The girl walked closer to them, tears in her eyes. "Luna it is me. I'm back. "

"But your mother told us you were dead." Ghastly said in his raspy voice.

"Starchild?" Valkyrie repeated in confusion. "Who are you?"

The necromancer turned to look at her, and said simply, "I am Celina Pleasant."

Luny just then ran over to the child and embraced her tightly. "We thought we had lost you!"

Celina patted her aunt smartly before she pulled away. "Oh but my dear Luna you have."

She glared at Valkyrie, "You lost me when I found out father had forgotten me, and chosen another girl to take my place, at his side!"

"No one could ever take your place Celina." A voice from the shadows said quietly.

Celina turned to see someone she thought she would never see again.

"Daddy. . . ."

Skulduggery nodded, and held open his arms to her, beckoning her to come to him.

Celina hesitantly took a step forward, before she shook her head. Without another word, she flicked her wrist. Shadows shot out towards Valkyrie and surrounded her, binding her in darkness.

"Valkyrie!" Skulduggery yelled running to her side. "Valkyrie!"

Valkyrie screamed from inside before the shadows flew away carrying her with them. Within seconds see was gone.

Celina smirked at Skulduggery, "You shouldn't get attached Skeleton, it leaves you caring." And with that she too disappeared.

Skulduggery fell to his knees, muttering the two names one his mind. _Celina, Valkyrie. Celina, Valkyrie. Celina, Valkyrie. Celina. Valkyrie. Celina. . .Valkyrie. _

_"Only one person to protect. _

_One person to love. _

_Only one."_


	7. Chapter 7: Memories

**Chapter Seven: Memories  
**

_In the end we all must choose._

_In the end we must all play apart._

_In the end, one will die, and someone will have to decide. _

_Will he pick the sidekick, or the daughter?_

_Will he embrace the dark of the night, or the brink of day?_

_Come with me, and we shall see, this story as it begins to draw to its end. _

* * *

Skulduggery Pleasant keeled on the hard ground, staring at the spot where Valkyrie had been standing moments before. His empty sockets completely focused, picking up all the details around him. He studied the world around him for any clues for his new case: saving Valkyrie Cain.

Luny keeled down beside her twin brother, feeling anger vibrating off of him like it would a power drill. She stared at the place where her new friend had just disappeared, along with her niece. Keeping her eyes ahead of her she asked, "What's the plan Skully?"

The Skeleton Detective was silent; ignoring the question he had just been asked. He didn't trust himself to speak just yet.

"We have to find Celina and get Valkyrie back." Alanna said stepping out of her place in the shadows. She had heard the whole conversation that had taken place moments before, and her heart leaped for joy. Her daughter was alive, and well. Her light green eyes blurred by tears as she approached Skulduggery and Luny Bird.

Skulduggery got up from the ground, and stalked away without another word, heading for the Bentley parked a few feet to his right.

"Alanna," He called of his shoulder as he stood by his beloved car, and pulled out his keys. "Where would Celina take Valkyrie?"

"I don't know. . ." The red haired mage said shrugging hopelessly.

"She went back to the prison, Lann." Luny said suddenly, jumping up from the ground as well.

"Why would she go back," Ghastly asked as he walked towards the Bentley.

"To make Valkyrie suffer what she suffered." Alanna answered quietly, her voice shaking as she began to cry again.

"Yep," Luny agreed.

Skulduggery made no comment, he merely nodded, and got into the car. Alanna got into the passenger side, followed shortly by Ghastly, who got in on the left back side.

"Luna," Skulduggery asked, "You coming?"

Luny danced over to the car and slid into the back seat with Ghastly. She grinned at him, and laughed hysterically.

"You bet your sweet buns I'm coming!" She exclaimed pumping her fists in the air. "I wanna see Cainey in action!"

Skulduggery shook his head, but smiled for the first time since his partner had been taken. "Thanks Luny."

Luny's head snapped up and she smiled even wider than before. "You called me by my taken name."

"Yes, I did." Skulduggery said matter-of-factly before he turned the key and the motor of the Bentley sprung to life with a low purr.

The living Skeleton turned to the woman who he had once called wife, and looked at her questioningly. "Where is the prison?"

Alanna looked out across the town that lay before them, and sighed deeply, pinching the top of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. She gestured with her hand, directly in front of her, a trace of fear clearly running across her face.

Skulduggery followed her hand, and the space where his eyebrows should have been lifted.

"The lake," Ghastly asked incredulously.

Luny laughed at his expression, "That's right Ghast. It's at the bottom of the lake." She snapped her fingers randomly to a song only she knew.

Skulduggery pulled out of the shadows and took the nearest exit to the lake shore. Besides Luny's snapping, the car's inhabitants were silent. All wondering what would happen when they got to their destination; but more importantly, how would they get in?

* * *

Valkyrie couldn't feel her legs, as she hung upside down from them. Celina Pleasant had left her not long ago, to get the 'knife.' Valkyrie tried to summon flames in her tied palms but could get it the fire to strike. Something was blocking her magic, and making her helpless.

She focused her energy and manipulated the air around her. _Good, _she thought, as she swung back and forth with the air currents. _At least I can use air, which means I might be able to free myself. _

She closed her eyes and strained commanding the wind surrounding her to take the pocket knife out of her hip-holster. It was very tiring, but after a couple of minutes the knife had sawed the ropes that bound her hands; and had begun working on the ones that held her legs.

_Hurry up! _ She thought frantically struggling against the now loosening ropes. She fell abruptly to the soft sand that covered the ground. She scrambled to her feet and looked around briefly, getting her bearings.

The room was mostly empty besides the sand, and a table filled with torture devices. The young mage shuddered as she thought of what types of pain the strange instruments could inflict. She pushed the horrible images from her head and ran to the door.

"What an idiot," Valkyrie whispered to herself. "She left the door unlocked!"

She wasted no more time in entering the corridor outside of the small room. Running cautiously down the hall she stopped as suddenly as she had started. In front of her was a horrific sight. A man with stunning long black hair that came down to his shoulders, and big blue eyes with the longest fingers she had ever seen. His suit would have been exquisite if it hadn't been torn in places, and stained with blood and dirt. He looked around, his wide blue eyes looking right through her.

Valkyrie gasped and tried to hide; surely he had seen her. He walked in her direction, but passed her and began running the way she had come.

Valkyrie sighed and was about to start down the hall again when she heard footsteps. She cursed under her breath and ran back towards the room full of sand, hoping that maybe she could find a different way out.

As she passed the room, she glanced into the room. She did a double take, and stopped staring at the scene taking place in the small room.

The man with the stunning blue eyes was on his knees desperately shaking something. Only when the form shifted towards her did Valkyrie see that it was a little girl. The girl was Celina Pleasant.

A few feet away, laying flat on her back was Alanna Memoria, her eyes staring at the ceiling; lifeless.

"Celina! Celina open your eyes!" The man cried shaking her even harder sobbing when she didn't stir. He grabbed her small hands and placed them to his face, "Open your eyes for me love. Please. . . Don't leave me alone!"

He continued to try to bring her back from the death that had claimed her; but the Celina Pleasant didn't move.

Valkyrie knew that voice. She had heard it countless times, though less stressed. Valkyrie walked towards the stricken man and sat on the ground next to him, looking at his face, searching for a sign that she was wrong. But she wasn't wrong. The man morning over the death of his little girl, was Skulduggery Pleasant; when he was alive.

Valkyrie cried along with her best friend, and wished she could help him. Her heart broke as she watched him kiss Celina's forehead tenderly before laying her next to her mother. He stood up his eyes ablaze, and stalked from the room, flame coming from the tips of his fingers.

Valkyrie stayed where she was not wishing to see any more. She covered eyes with her hands crying.

"Sad isn't it Ms. Cain?" Celina's voice said to her side.

Valkyrie looked up to see Celina Pleasant as she was now, a teenager with a long scar running down the length of her face.

"Why did you show me this?" Valkyrie whispered in agony.

"I thought that your torture should be extra special my dear. I see how you look at my father, and I see how he looks at you. I know that you love him. I knew that seeing him in his darkest hour would make you squirm better than any torture device ever could."

Valkyrie wished that Skulduggery would come and tell her that everything was going to be alright. She screamed as Celina grabbed her by her hair.

"Enough of the Mental torture; let's move onto the fun part."

Valkyrie watched in terror as Celina brought out a large silver blade, and brought it down on her cheek. Valkyrie Cain's screams echoed through the facility, but no one cared. Because no one was there.

* * *

**I think maybe one more chapter. Or maybe two. But this fic is drawing to it's close, as I said in the beginning. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Ascension of a Star

**Chapter Eight: The Ascension of a Star**

_How does she get me into situations like this? _ Skulduggery wondered as he took off his coat, and folded it neatly on his seat.

"Hurry up Skully," Luny shouted impatiently. "We're burning daylight, and Cainey needs us!"

Skulduggery muttered to himself, something about killing your sister, when Alanna briskly walked over to him, and turned him around to face her.

"Alanna," He said quietly; carefully, as if the red haired mage was a ticking time bomb.

Her eyes were still wet from tears, but instead of being red rimed and weepy, they sparkled in the sunlight. Not that there was much left, as it was seven o'clock. She stared at him for a moment before she took his skull in her hands and kissed him.

Skulduggery gently pulled back after a moment, cupping her delicate face in his skeletal fingers. He leaned his forehead against hers and sighed deeply, taking in the smell of her. Remembering the life he had had.

"Why can't things be the way that they were?" Alanna said remorsefully, wrapping her hands around the Skulduggery's waist.

"Because good things never last," Skulduggery answered hugging her small body to his, gently stroking her hair.

They remained silent for a moment before Alanna let go of him and looked up into his eye-sockets. "I know that if it comes down to a decision you will choose Valkyrie," She said. Skulduggery began to protest, but she placed her pointer finger where over his mouth region.

"Please. . . . Don't hesitate." She finished; much to the living Skeleton's surprise.

"What?"

"Neither of us are truly living Skulduggery. I live in fear, a shadow of what I once was. And Celina lives only for vengeance, and pain. If you make a choice; choose her."

She took his long hand in her own and squeezed it reassuringly. "We have nothing more to give this world, let us pass on into the next."

Skulduggery pulled her back into a hug. "That is not true Alanna. There will always be more to give, and more to take. You're just giving up."

"Maybe I am," She said with a sad little smile. "But at least I know where I stand. I trust you to make the right decision when the time comes."

"How can I choose between two people that I love Lann? How can I take one and let go of the other? What if I make the wrong decision?" He rambled, the tears coming out of his voice.

"You'll know what to do, you always do." She said, nuzzling him tenderly.

"Are you guys gonna snuggle, or are we going to save Valkyrie tonight?" Luny called over to them, tapping her foot in annoyance. "Come on, let's go!"

Alanna smiled looking to Skulduggery, "Shall we?"

Skulduggery nodded, "Let's go."

They walked over to where Ghastly and Luny stood, holding hands; the long skeletal ones, encased within the smooth skinned ones.

"How do we get in," Ghastly asked looking down into the depths of the lake warily.

"Why, we swim, of course." Luny said with a giggle as she plunged head first into the cold water.

"She really needs some help," Skulduggery muttered.

"That she does," Ghastly agreed before he jumped in after her.

"Ladies first Alanna," Skulduggery said gesturing for her to enter the lake.

Alanna smiled at him and did a back flip into the almost black looking water.

Skulduggery took one last look at the setting sun, before he dived after his friends, into the water.

* * *

Valkyrie slumped against the wall where she had been tied up; again. Her cheek was bleeding profusely after the skinning it had just received. She wanted to struggle, to put up a fight, but the knife had done something to her. The second it had pierced her skin, she had lost all energy; as if her body had been . . . poisoned.

"Do you know what kind of Knife this is Ms. Cain?" Celina asked as she polished the wicked blade, lovingly.

When Valkyrie didn't answer the girl continued, "It's a Tramiquian Blade."

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Valkyrie knew she had heard that name before. Then it hit her. It was the same type of knife Celina had been injured with; when Alanna had thought she was dead.

"I suppose you using the same type of knife that nearly killed, you has a purpose?"

"Not as dumb as you seem Ms. Cain." Celina said nodding. "I figure that father will suffer immensely if he finds you stabbed to death with the same instrument that murdered me."

"But it didn't murder you," Valkyrie spat, willing her arms to move. She got them to twitch, but besides that there was no other movement.

"Oh but dear Valkyrie," Celina drawled her name like it was painful to say. "I did die. I just came back, unlike most. Didn't my father tell you what I was?"

"No," Valkyrie said.

"That's right, he wouldn't tell you that I was a natural born necromancer would he? Well, you know how Skulduggery hates dark magic; so try imagining living with him as he daughter if you were one."

"But he loves you," Valkyrie said, feeling a pang of despair as she said it. _I wish he loved me, like he loves you. _

"When he thought I had died, yes he loved me. But when I needed him most; when I needed someone to support me, and tell me everything was going to be okay, where was he?"

Valkyrie didn't say anything. There was nothing she could say.

"He never said anything to make me feel bad no," Celina said her soft voice breaking into a harsh hiss. "But I saw the disgust in his eyes; I saw the shame and the fear, and the loathing."

"I don't think you know him as well as you think," a voice said emerging from the shadows.

Celina turned around her face contorting fury. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to eavesdrop?" She asked as Skulduggery walked towards them; followed by Alanna Memoria, Luny, and Ghastly.

"I'm a Detective Celina, snooping is my job." He shot back with humor tinting his voice.

"Celina," Alanna said stepping forward, reaching out to her daughter. "What happened to you?"

"I learned a few tricks." She said walking away from her mother, and going to stand over by Valkyrie.

The Skeleton Detective's eyes fell on the knife his daughter was holding in her hand, and he cocked his head to the side.

"A Tramiquian Knife?"

Celina Pleasant nodded before she brought the blade down to Valkyries' throat. She grinned up at him devilishly, her eyes turning completely black.

"Time to pay the piper, Skeleton," She said yanking back Valkyries' head to expose her neck more.

"What crime have I committed?" Skulduggery asked quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Celina faltered, her hands shaking slightly. "You didn't save us . . . you left us to die."

"I tried to save you, and your mother." Skulduggery said sorrowfully. "But I wasn't strong enough. I didn't have enough time. You were already dead when I got here."

"You could have done more!" Celina yelled, as her grip hardened on Valkyries throat, make her choke out loud.

"Please love, don't do this." Luny begged from her place at the doorway. "It won't make the past go away."

"I know it won't." Celina said.

"Then why do it?" Ghastly asked.

"Because I can't stand the way you look at her!" The young girl cried, glaring at her father. "I see the truth! I know that you love her more than you ever loved me!"

"I share love for you both Celina. I love you because you are my child. I love Valkyrie because she is my partner. They are different kinds of love."

"You shouldn't share your love! I should be first in your eyes." She screamed.

"You are," Skulduggery said taking a step forward. "Please let me prove it to you."

Celina shook her head, her black tresses flopping everywhere. "No more talk. It is time for you to feel pain."

Alanna who had been quiet up until now, walk over to her daughters' side and knelt before her. Gently she placed her hands on either side of her child's face.

"Do you know what the meaning of pain is, Celina?"

The girl began to cry as her mother looked up at her intently, their matching light green eyes meeting, and an understanding passing to one another.

"The meaning of pain; is loss." She answered her eyes never leaving her mother.

Alanna nodded, and with one swift movement she grabbed the knife from her daughter and plunged it into her heart. Celina fell, blood spurting from the wound. Skulduggery ran over to them, dry sobbing.

"Celina!" He cried, grabbed her face and stroking it gently.

Alanna pulled the knife out of her daughter's chest and looked at it for a moment, her eyes dry now.

"In the end you didn't have to choose. I made the decision for you." She said brushing his chin with her thumb. "I love you Skulduggery."

"I love you, Lann." He replied, holding onto one of her hands.

Alanna smiled, "I know," She said as she stabbed herself as well.

Skulduggery cried as his wife and child lay on the floor of the sandy room. The past repeating itself, again. Skulduggery pulled Celina onto his lap, and placed both of her hands to his face.

"Open your eyes for me love." He pleaded.

Slowly her eyes green eyes slid open, "Daddy."

Skulduggery nodded, water dripping from his empty eye sockets. "I'm so sorry."

She smiled at him softly, all the hate leaving her eyes. "I am too dad."

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you." The living skeleton said.

"None of that matters now," Celina said squeezing his hands that held hers to his face.

"You were never second, my little flame."

Celina sighed, "And I never stopped caring about you." She said as she began to slip away, her breathing becoming shallow.

"Celina, don't leave me alone." Skulduggery begged desperately. "Please . . . don't leave me."

"Goodbye daddy." She wheezed quietly as she took her last breath, and her heart stopped.

Skulduggery hugged her to him, crying her name over and over again; crying for his dead daughter, and for his dead wife.

After what seemed like hours, Skulduggery Pleasant laid his daughter to rest, placing her body beside her mothers. He kissed her forehead and that of his wife; and as he stood up, Luny whispered.

"A Star has ascended."

* * *

**This is not the last chapter. I believe one more is in order, to end this story. I would like to thank all of you who have read it, and help me along the plotline. Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9: All's Well That Ends Well

**Chapter Nine: All's Well That Ends Well **

Valkyrie hugged Luny hard, wishing she would stay. Luna Bird Insane was off to America in search of more adventures and job opportunities. When Alanna had died, a part of her happy nature had left with her best friend. She needed to leave Dublin; at least for the time being. She would come back, of that Valkyrie was sure.

"I'll miss you Luny." She said her voice slightly muffled as she pressed her face into Luny's coat.

"I'll miss you too Cainey." She replied sincerely; as she rubbed the younger mages' back. "Life will be dull without you around."

Valkyrie smiled as she let go of her new friend. "Travel safely, and come back soon. Okay?"

"Don't you worry 'bout me, Val, I'll be back before you have time to miss me." Luny laughed and twiddled her thumbs for a minute before she grew serious. "Please take care of Skully, won't you?"

"Yeah," Valkyrie said looking back at her Uncle Gordon's house, where the Skeleton Detective was now resting.

"He really needs you Valkyrie," Luny said looking deep into the girls dark brown eyes intently. "He loves you, but is too prideful, and scared to tell you."

"How could he love me, after having Celina and Alanna?" Valkyrie asked sadly.

"He loved them dearly, Cainey; in their time. But now it's your time, and it's you that he has in his blinders." Luny explained.

"But how do I say anything to him now? How do I try to tell him how I feel?" Valkyrie asked pleadingly.

"Use your instincts, it will come to you."

Valkyrie shook her head, "If you say so."

"I do," Luny said ruffling the other girl's hair playfully. "See you around Cainey."

"See you."

Luny winked at her and jumped into the neon hot pink convertible that she had rented. She saluted her once and then was gone. Dust from the road flew into the air, as her car sped down the road, leaving Valkyrie coughing.

"She really is crazy." Valkyrie chuckled to herself as she walked back to the house, to check on Skulduggery.

* * *

The Skeleton Detective had listened very intently to the conversation that had taken place outside his window moments ago. He cursed his sister for encouraging his partner. Loving him would only cause her grief. She would never be fully satisfied with her lot, if she chose him. He was a skeleton after all.

He had to be the one to make the move. He couldn't leave it on her shoulders. He had to be the strong one: for his sanity, and hers. He would tell her the truth, no matter the consequences. . .

* * *

Valkyrie sat on the edge of the couch where Skulduggery laid. He had taken his hat and coat off, and had his arms propped behind his head, the perfect picture of someone who was relaxed. It was quite unnerving to Valkyrie, especially when he had watched his daughter and wife die not three days earlier.

"You okay?" She asked staring at his face.

"Yes, actually; thank you." He replied not looking at her.

"You don't sound okay." Valkyrie acknowledged quietly.

"And why would you say that?" The Skeleton asked turning his head to look at her.

"You are never that polite to me." She answered smiling.

"Maybe not," Skulduggery said sitting up the full way, so that she could sit next to him. "But the last few days have made me see the light."

"_Oh dear," _Valkyrie thought in horror. _"Here it comes." _

Skulduggery glanced at her briefly before he continued.

"I heard you talking to Luna." He said.

"You did?"

"Yes."

Valkyrie gulped, "And what did you think? Does she have her evidence straight? Was there something to what she was saying Skulduggery?"

Skulduggery reached up and loosened his tie. "Is it hot in here?"

"No," Valkyrie answered staring at him, anxiously.

Skulduggery got up off of the couch and paced, trying to find the words he wanted. And when Valkyrie continued to stare at him he said, "You aren't going to make this easy, are you?"

Valkyrie stood up and walked in front of him, cutting off his pacing route mid-stride. She gently took his hands in hers, and looked up at him.

"I do have feelings for you Skulduggery. Though I don't know why you would want me after having someone as beautiful as Alanna; but I hope you do." Valkyrie paused taking a deep breath to calm herself before she continued.

"I love you. . . . And I want to be with you."

Skulduggery looked down at her, "I'm a skeleton."

"Yes," Valkyrie admitted. "But you are a man first."

"I can't give you the things that you would want, Valkyrie."

"That doesn't matter." Valkyrie said reaching up to touch his cheek bones. She looked at him with such a fire in her eyes that Skulduggery gasped.

"Do you love me?" She asked.

"Valkyrie. . ." He began to say, but she cut him off.

"Do you love me Skulduggery Pleasant?"

Skulduggery sighed in defeat, "Yes, I love you, Stephanie."

Valkyrie shuddered as he called her by her given name. She felt tears beginning to form in her eyes, as what he had just sunk in.

"You do?"

"I always have."

"Then you being a Skeleton doesn't matter." She said with a smile as she hugged him.

Skulduggery hugged her back, and smiled as well. "I love you Valkyrie."

"I love you more Skulduggery."

* * *

Luny gave a loud whoop and slammed her breaks. When Valkyrie had hugged her, she had planted a small bug. She hadn't wanted to miss one word of the conversation she knew would follow her departure. And she hadn't been disappointed.

She laughed hysterically for a moment before she turned to the bobble head on her dashboard, and grinned wildly at it.

"I knew Cainey had it in her!"

She would have stayed parked and laughing if the man behind her hadn't honked at that very moment. Luny realized that she was in the middle of the road on a green light parked. Waving wildly at everyone around her put the car into drive, and barreled away at ninety miles an hour.

Luny blew a kiss out her window, hoping that it would find her brother and Valkyrie. She would be back in a couple of months. She could wait to annoy Skully to death, by teasing him about his new girlfriend. She smiled at the idea, and giggled.

"I'll be back, don't you worry Cainey. I'll be back."

* * *

It was midnight and Valkyrie was still experimenting on him. Skulduggery sighed heavily. She had been at this for hours, and still wouldn't give up. He would much rather be solving the present case at hand, or snuggling with his new found love, but instead he was reduced to 'sitting' being quiet.

"Valkyrie, are you almost done?" He asked tapping his fingers against the couch arm.

The young girl glared at him, "This is hard! I'm doing the best I can!"

"I don't even know what you are trying to do Valkyrie." Skulduggery said shaking his head. "Why don't you at least tell me, so I can help you?"

"That would spoil the surprise." She said matter-of-factly.

"How did you figure out this surprise?" He asked, more out of the need to do something, than actually wanting to know.

"Last night while you were asleep, I did it." She muttered under her breath. "I know I can do it again."

"Do what-" Skulduggery asked, but was silenced by a loud shush.

"Be quiet, so I can concentrate!"

Skulduggery stopped talking and focused on the fire place, as it crackled and glowed. He watched as if in a trance, until finally Valkyrie yelped.

"Have you finished?" Skulduggery asked annoyed.

Valkyrie didn't answer; instead she jumped on top of him, and grabbed his face.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Getting my first real kiss," She said before she brought her lips to his. Wait a minute, Skulduggery thought. Lips?

He pulled back and brought one of his gloved hands to his face. He could believe what he was feeling. Skin?

He looked at Valkyrie in shock. "Do I have skin?"

She smiled at him and nodded.

"This is what you did last night?"

"Yep, and now I can actually kiss you." She said bringing him back into another kiss.

Skulduggery grabbed her and holding her body to his; kissing her back and groaning. How he had longed to kiss her back.

Valkyrie grabbed a handful of his long silky black hair, feeling it. It was better than she had imagined. It was softer than anything she had ever felt.

After a long while of kissing, Skulduggery pulled away and looked at her with his stunning light blue eyes.

"Valkyrie, you will be turning eighteen in a month." He stated seriously.

"Yes," Valkyrie agreed, somewhat breathlessly.

"You will be a legal adult."

Valkyrie nodded, wondering where this was going.

He brought out a beautiful silver ring, with blue gemstones embedded into it. "Will you marry me Valkyrie Cain?"

"Yes!" Valkyrie screamed joyfully. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Skulduggery grinned and kissed her gently. "Then my life is complete." He said as he carried her up the long flight of stairs, to their bedroom.

Downstairs the fire in the fire place died and wafted up the chimney. And as the last of the flame left the house and floating out into the dark night sky, the clouds lifted and two new stars appeared.

Celina took a hold of her mothers' hand, and together the two stars blessed them, left the couple to live out their days in peace and love. Never looking back.

* * *

**I'm afraid that this is the end of Lost Flame. I am thinking about writing a sequel that takes place after Skulduggery and Valkyrie have been married for a while; but I don't know. What do you guys think?**


	10. Author's Note: Please Read!

**Author's Note: Please Read!**

* * *

I thought I had better post this author's note, for those of you who don't have me on a watch, or don't frequently check my profile for my new stories.

I have started writing the** sequel to my Skulduggery Pleasant fanfiction, Lost Flame.** It's called **Life's What You Make It. **

So if you didn't know that before, I hope this helped you. :D

You can find it on my profile/bio page on fanfiction. Thanks guys! I hope you have enjoyed this story. Cause I had a blast writing it! Love you guys, and see you on the Sequel!

Deepest Regards,

~Lyn Harkeran


End file.
